


Surprises

by badassluthor



Series: #DansenFicWeek [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A DOG? - Freeform, F/F, how does this formatting thing work, i love writing them so much, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badassluthor/pseuds/badassluthor
Summary: ”I think your mummy is excited, hey baby?” Kelly mused, and the ball of fluff at her feet looked up, tilting its head, and let out a little bark.#DansenFicWeek day four, prompt: “I did something”





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the trash bin, enjoy your stay!
> 
> Also I cannot format this to save my life, it was edited perfectly before I posted it on here but oh well!

Alex stomped back into the locker room and sighed loudly into the quiet room, leaning against the cold metal of her locker as her heart rate began to slow. That training session had been intense, the new DEO recruits lazy and unfocused, and Alex has snapped, shouting at the people in front of her to “just focus!” and explaining that they were “the first defence against extraterrestrial threats” and asking if it was just “that _fucking_ boring to learn a simple blocking manoeuvre”, before storming out, leaving a room of stunned agents to be behind. Alex rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. She spun and popped her locker open and picked up her phone, swiftly unlocking it and composing a new text.

To: **Kelly**

_Tell me you’re having a better day than me_

Alex sent the text before beginning to change out of her training gear, slowly going through the motions as her thoughts wandered. Why the new recruits couldn’t just follow simple instructions was beyond her, and she pushed the thought of their blank faces out of her head, feeling the anger and frustration bubbling back up. A ping! from her phone redirected her attention, her screen lighting up with a notification.

From: **Kelly**

_I probably am, what happened? Do you need me to ring?_

Alex sat down on the bench, typing out a reply.

To: **Kelly**

_it’s ok_

_Just new staff are so DUMB_

_I can’t cope with them_

From: **Kelly**

_you got this baby_

_Can’t wait to see you tonight_

Alex smiled down at her phone, before texting back the word “_ditto_”, and sliding her phone into her pocket and exiting the locker room.

-

Alex’s phone vibrated once against her leg as she sat typing at her computer, and Alex quickly finished her sentence, pulling her phone out not a minute later.

From: **Kelly**

_So_

_Don’t be mad_

_But I did something_

Alex frowned, leaning back in her chair as her mind started to conjure up ideas of just what her girlfriend could have done in the 5 hours since she’d last texted her.

To: **Kelly**

_should I be mad?_

_From: **Kelly**_

_no_

_I’m just nervous you won’t like it_

To: **Kelly**

_I’m sure I’ll love it, but you have made me curious_

-

The therapist bit her lip as she composed a new text to Alex.

To: **Alex**

_Wait_

_I’ll show you_

Kelly jumped up from the sofa, crouching down on the floor and opening her phone’s front camera. She smiled widely, angling her phone to get the surprise in, before pressing send with her heart hammering in her chest as she waited for her girlfriend to reply.

\- 

Alex’s phone pinged and she squinted as she saw the notification pop up.

From: **Kelly**

_1 photo message_

Alex clicked on the box, waiting for the photo to load as she sent off an email. She looked back down at her phone and almost dropped it in surprise. The photo depicted her girlfriend, smiling happily at the camera, looking as beautiful as ever, but that was not the cause of Alex’s shock. Beside her girlfriend, curled up on a fluffy blanket, was a ball of chocolate brown fur, and Alex’s fingers were flying over her keyboard before her brain could even form a coherent response.

To: **Kelly**

_KEKLYL_

_OH MY OFS_

_IS THAT_

_KELLY_

_KEL_

_A DOG!!!!_

_It’s so CUTE_

-

Kelly beamed at her phone, letting a chuckle escape as she watched her girlfriend’s messages come through.

”I think your mummy is excited, hey baby?” Kelly mused, and the ball of fluff at her feet looked up, tilting its head, and let out a little bark. Kelly smiled softly at the dog, leaning forward to scratch just between its ears. Kelly’s phone buzzed with a new text.

From: **Alex**

_I expect cuddles the second I get home_

_To: **Alex**_

_You’re soft_

From: **Alex**

_for you? Always_

_Also I meant cuddles with the dog :/_

To: **Alex**

_Sure you did._

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated! find me on twitter and Tumblr @badassluthor


End file.
